Reconociendo la verdad
by Cher Uchiha
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, después de matar a Madara Uchiha, la paz volvió a las Aldeas, pero ¿Los sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Madurar

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha dicidío volver a Konoha, Taka había decidido irse con él aunque no fueran equipo por que él regresaría con su antiguo equipo (El equipo 7), ellos querían estar con él; Suigetsu porque decía que estar con él era divertido, Karin solo dijo que se iría con él, no dijo razones (Sin embargo todos sabemos que es para estar con Sasuke ¬¬ )Juugo dijo que si él se lo permitía iría con él, y Sasuke solo asintío.

En Konoha, los ex-compañeros del Uchiha estaban contentos... Pero aún así algunos aldeanos desconfiaban de él pues había traicionado a Konoha.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sasuke había regresado a la Aldea..

Era un día normal, todos los equipos estaban entrenando, ó eso se suponía que tenían que estar haciendo.

Es un pequeño campo estaban dos chicos (Súper apuestos por cierto *-*)

Uno de cabello rubio en picos y una piel bronceada de ojos azules un poco rasgados, tenía una mirada traviesa y juguetona, una agradable sonrisa zorruna adornaba su rostro y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes. Su cuerpo era espectacular, no estaba tan musculoso pero tenían un buen torso, media alrededor de uno ochenta vestía una playera color negra de color negro con algunas partes anarajandas, un pantalón anaranjado y unas sandalias ninja, el rubio se había quedado dormido esperando al flojo de su Sensei..

A su lado estaba un muy apuesto pelinegro, de rostro hermoso, facciones varoniles y apuestas, su pelo lacio lo tenía algo revuelto con un extraño peinado de pico dejando que unos largos y lacios mechones cayeran en sus mejillas, su piel era muy clara casi pálida pero se le veía muy bien, sus ojos rasgados de color negro eran hermosos y tenía una mirada fría, arrogante e intimidante. Su cuerpo era como decirlo... perfecto, no estaba muy musculoso pero si muy bien marcado, su estatura era alta, aproximadamente uno ochenta. Vestía una playera negra algo holgada con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, un pantalón azul marino, y unas sandalias ninjas negras.

Era tranquilizante y desesperante la situación... llevaban 1 hora esperando a su Sensei, y a sus otros compañeros

Estaban en silencio hasta que...

-Oye teme...- pregunto el rubio curioso

-Hmn- dijo el pelinegro dandole a entender que lo escuchaba

-¿No se te hace raro?- pregunto el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro alzara una ceja

-¿Qué cosa Naruto?- preguntó el pelinegro con fastidio

-Pues.. que Sakura-chan no ah llegado, y ella nunca llega tarde- dijo Naruto con un todo de nerviosismo y miedo

-¿Y qué?... le puede dar por hacerlo, en que nos afecta eso Dobe,es una molestia- dijo el pelinegro en un tono frío

Naruto se puso de pie y tomo al pelinegro de las solapas

-De verdad Sasuke, no nos afecta en nada, ¡Sakura es como una hermana para mi!,y se que tu la consideras tú familia- Dice Naruto mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estuvieron así por al menos 30 segundos, después Naruto lo soltó

-Nose que vio Sakura en ti, desde que te fuiste... ella dijo que tu no te fuiste porque tu querías, dijo que estabas cejado por tu venganza, que era solo eso que... cuando tu venganza terminará regresarías a la Aldea y todo sería como antes, te defendíamos, todos tenían bien claro que no podían hablar mal de ti enfrente de nosotros porque terminarían golpeados, pero se equivoco no del todo pero si en algo, volviste y por tu propia voluntad, pero ya nada es como antes, antes solo competiamos para saber quien era el mejor- Naruto sonrio melancolido al recordar sus absurdas competencias- Pero ahora, discutimos por todo, dificilmente me hablas... La verdad Sakura-chan,Kakashi-Sensei, y yo teniamos esa esperanza, pero pues se quedaron como eso esperanzas.

Sasuke tenía levemente anchado los ojos, no podía creer que ellos creyeran ciegamente en él, Sasuke recobro la postura.

-Baya, que conmovedor Naruto, pero eso no cambia nada, ella sigue siendo una molestia- dijo Sasuke sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rosto.

-Eres un...-

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque delante de ellos apareció una nube de humo

-Yo- Saludó un peliblanco

-¡Llega Tarde!-Grito el rubio apuntado al peliblanco

-Lo siento, me perdí en el sendero de la vida- dijo el peliblanco rascándose la nuca

-Si como no- murmullo Naruto

-Vamos a entrenar- Dijo Sasuke

-Si pero... ¿Dónde están Sakura y Sai?-Pregunto aburrido el peliblanco

-Es lo que yo le pregunte al Teme y no me contestó, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿No le habrá pasado algo malo?- pregunto con tono nervioso

-Lo más seguro es que este con Tsunade-Sama-dijo Kakashi aburrido

-¡Yosh! A entrenar- dijo Naruto animado

A los otros 2 se les resbalo una gota de sudor por lo imperactivo que es el chico

-Si, si, pero tranquilízate Naruto- dijo Kakashi aburrido

Los 3 comenzaron a caminar traquilamente, y de repente el piso comenzó a agrietarse, se miraron entre sí y comenzaron saltar en las ramas de los árboles.

Cuando se acercaron más se dieron cuanta de que el ruido provenía de el campo donde se supone iban a entrenar, al llegar vieron dos figuras una masculina y una femenina.

¡Eran sus compañeros, entrenando sin ellos!

-¿Sa..Sakura-Chan?- prengunto dudoso Naruto

Sakura voltío a ver quien había interrupio su entrenamiento, y vio que eran nadas más nada menos que su propio equipo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito molesta

Desde que terminó la guerra Sakura se comportaba algo diferente, ya no era tan alegre como antes, era más fría, y solo Sai y Kakashi sabían porque, desde la Guerra Sai y Sakura se hisieron muy amigos.

-Calmate Sakura- dijo Kakashi con algo de Aburrimiento

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, pero luego decidio pasar por alto el comentario de su Sensei.

-Pero, contéstame, ¿Porqué están entrenando sin sus compañeros?- preguntó Kakashi

Todos miraron a Sakura y ella se cruzó de brazos y volteo su cara, luego voltearon a ver a Sai

- A mi ni me miren que todo fue idea de la Fea- dijo Sai apuntando a Sakura

A los otros 3 se les resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y esperaban que Sakura golpeara a Sai por llamarla asi

- Y el Mariquita aceptó- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Bueno, ya, ya a entrenar, chicos, Sasuke entrenaras con Naruto, y ustedes 2- dijo a puntando a Sakura y Sai- se van al hospital a que los revisen- dijo con tono serio

Sakura frunció en entrecejo y se fue acercando a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban enfrente de ella, creeían que les diría algo, sin embargo paso por en medio y tomo sus cosas y se fue molesta saltando en los árboles

-Bien adiós, Bastardo- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke quien frunció el entrecejo- e Idiota- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto, este iba a golpaerlo pero Kakashi lo tomo de la muñeca

Sai desapareció en una nube de humo

-Bien, comienzen- dijo Kakashi, mientras se iba a un árbol a leer su Icha-Icha

* * *

Después de haber ido al hospital, Sakura, se encontraba caminando por la calles de Konoha...

- (_A quien más le puedo pedir ayuda, ¿A Naruto? No el me diría que no porque soy una mujer, ¿Al Uchiha? No a él aunque le rogase y no le voy a rogar, al él definitivamente NO, ¿A Sai? Sai si me ayudaría, sin embargo el usa ataques de media distancia, y yo necesito a corta distancia, ¡Hay no se me ocurre nadie más, estoy harta de que los demás me defiendan!, tengo que hacerme más fuerte para no depender de ellos)_ - Sakura iba pensando eso con la mirada en el piso, no sabía a quien pedirle ayuda, para entrenar

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7...

Naruto tenía un Rasengan en la mano, y Sasuke un Chidori, estaban por insertar el poderoso ataque en el cuerpo del otro.

Pero... Kakashi los tomo de las muñecas para evitar lastimarse

-Ya les eh dicho que no deben usar ataques poderosos contra el otro- dijo Kakashi en forma de regaño

-Hmn- dijo Sasuke

-Esta bien Kakashi-Sensei- contesto Naruto

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer Ramen?- Dijo Kakashi

-¡A comer!- Dijo Naruto, y comenzó a correr hacía el Ichiraku

-El Dobe, nunca cambia- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Vamos- dijo Kakashi

* * *

Sakura seguía caminando, y levantó su mirada un poco y sonrío de medio lado, había encontrado a una persona que le podia ayudar a entrenar.

-¡Oye!-Grito Sakura haciendo que el chico que estaba unos metros enfrente voltiara

-¿Me...me hablas a mi?- Preguntó sonrojado el chico ya que la pelirosa tenia rota porte de su short y dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas

-Si, necesito que me ayudes- dijo seria Sakura, mientras se acercaba al chico

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Sakura?- dijo con un poco mas de color en las mejillas

-(_Este que piensa ¿que no lo veo sonrojarse, o qué?, ya veo como se sentía el Uchiha antes, pobre_)- pensaba Sakura fastidiada

-¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntó el chico un poco confundido por la cara de la chica

- Asi perdona, me preguntaba si, ¿Me puedes ayudar a entrenar?- le pregunto Sakura un poco sonrojada- (_No puedo creer que me sonroje_)-pensaba Sakura

-(_Se ve súper mona sonrojada_)- el chico estaba en la lela, casi le salía baba

-¿Oye, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada

Al chico le comenzó a salir baba, Sakura rodo los ojos

- ¡Inuzuca!- Grito un poco molesta

- ¿Qué, qué pasa?- responde un poco asustado por el grito

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- Respondío un poco avergonzada y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas

-( _*.* Se ve súper mona_)- Pensaba el Inuzuca

-¿Kiba?- Pregunto un poco fastidiada

-¿Eh? Así, no lo siento Sakura me encantaría, pero no puedo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque?- preguntó un poco molesta

-Pues porque... Sakura no quiero pelear contra una chica- dijo algo apenado

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Solo porque soy una chica, haber no entrenaras conmigo por ser una chica pero si entrenas con Hinata!- Gritó enojada

-Sakura yo entreno muy poco con Hinata por lo mismo, lo siento Sakura- dijo aún apenado

-Esta bien, perdón por hablarte así Kiba, pero estoy desesperada buscando a alguien que me ayude-dijo apenada

-¿Y tus compañeros no te ayudaron?- Preguntó algo interesado por la respuesta

-Naruto no quiere porque soy mujer, a Sasuke no le quiero preguntar y a con Sai eh estado entrenando pero no mucho porque el tiene ataque de medio alcanze y yo necesito a alguien de corto alcanze- dijo un poco deprimida Sakura

-Bueno, sabes me tengo que ir deje a Akamaru con Hanna y me va a regañar si no voy por él- dijo Kiba

-Así, bueno, adiós Kiba- dijo Sakura

Sakura le dio un beso de despedida (en la mejilla), en cuanto Sakura se acerco a Kiba se sonrojo todito y luego le dio el beso se puso como tomate.

-A...adiós, haa...asta luu...ego Sa...Sakura-dijo Kiba, súper sonrojado

Kiba se fue muy sonrojado y Sakura comenzó a caminar fastidiada

-(_Ahora entiendo al Uchiha es irritable que solo se sonroje así sin razón, ni siquiera se porque, pero bueno que más da_)- pensaba Sakura

* * *

En el Ichiraku...

-¡Otro tazón de Ramen!- grito Naruto como si en años no hubiera probado bocado

Naruto llevaba como 8 tazones, más el que acababa de pedir, Sasuke solo pidió arroz y Kakashi solo un tazón de Ramen

-Naruto ahorita te lo dan no tienes porque gritar-dijo Kakashi fastidiado de los enormes gritos de su rubio alumno

-Kakashi, tiene razón Dobe- Dijo Sasuke en el tono frío de siempre

-Bueno, me voy-dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-(_Ese era su plan,maldito Kakashi, nos va a dejar pagar la cuenta solos_)-pensaron Naruto y Sasuke

* * *

Sakura iba caminando traquilamente y una persona se le viene a la mente.

-(_¡Claro!,¿Quién mejor que un experto en taijustu para pelas de corto alcanze?, tengo que encontrarlo_)-pensó Sakura y comenzó a correr en buca de un experto en taijutsu

-¿Donde estará? No creo que tenga planes de salir seguramente esta haciendo ridiculeces con su Sensei-dijo Sakura fastidiada de buscar a esa persona

* * *

Saliendo de Ichiraku iban Naruto y Sasuke

-Teme, me quede sin dinero TwT- A Naruto le salían pequeñas lagrimas porque no compraría ramen instantáneo esa semana

-Hmn-dijo Sasuke en modo de contestación

Iban caminando en silencio, muy tranquilos, pero se acabo la tranquilidad, para Sasuke porque su amigo había abierto su bocota para decir tonterías, Naruto iba hablando sin parar pero dijo que llamo la atención de Sasuke

-Oye Sasuke, ¿Crees que Sakura-Chan este todavía en el hospital?- Preguntó Naruto

-Nose, ni me importa, Dobe- dijo Sasuke -(_Aunque la verdad sus heridas si se veían algo fuertes, pero que más da ¿es ninja medico no?_)- pensaba Sasuke

-Bueno, ¿Y si vamos al hospital a verla?, ella ah estado muy rara desde la guerra y no me dice porque, me dice que no le pasa nada, ella me preocupa, ¿Vamos?-dijo Naruto

-Hmn, como sea-dijo Sasuke

Iban a empezar a saltar cuando ven a su compañera platicando con un chico

* * *

-Y...¿Me ayudaras o no?- preguntó Sakura

-Mi bella flor- dijo romántico, por lo que Sakura rodo los ojos- No puedo hacerlo-comento triste

-¿Qué porque?-pregunto Sakura, quien ya se estaba hartando de que nadie la quiera ayudar

Naruto y Sasuke quienes espiaban a su compañera desde un árbol, se preguntaron que necesitaría, ya que debía ser algo importante para pedírselo al cejotas (**¡Ne! Apoco no se lo esperaban, era Lee**)

-Porque no puedo mi bella flor- Dijo Lee con tranquilidad, pero a Sakura empezaba a hartarle que le dijera ``mi bella flor´´

-¡Debe haber un motivo!-dijo un poco molesta

-Pues por el simple hecho de que no quiero lastimarte-dijo algo apenado con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno, ¡Gracias, de todas maneras Lee!-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

La sonrisa de Sakura hiso sonrojar a Lee y a.. Sasuke-Cubito-de-Hielo (**Si Sasuke Uchiha se había sonrojado, se ve súper Kawaii solo de imaginarlo *-***) la sonrisa tierna de Sakura, que siempre le dedicaba a él, pero fruncio el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo a Lee, al Cejotas, al chico raro, y no a él

-(_Pero que demonios me importa, después de todo sigue siendo una molestía_)-pensaba Sasuke

-¿No sabes quien me puede ayudar?-pregunto Sakura, sacando a Lee de su lela

-¿Ah?... A pues... Neji, pero no se si este en su casa-dijo Lee

-Bueno ire a buscarlo, Gracias-dijo Sakura mientras se despedía moviendo la mano de un lado a otro

-(_Es mejor despedirme de él así no quiero que me siga diciendo mi bella flor es irritante_)- Pensó Sakura

Perdió a Lee de su vista y ella voltio a la izquierda luego a la derecha y desaparecio de un Puff

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre si, preguntándose a donde había ido su compañera

-¡Haber, Par de Tarados!, ¡¿Qué hacían espiándome?!-dijo muy molesta Sakura

-(_¿Acaso me... llamo tarado?_)- se preguntaba Sasuke

-Eh...Sa...Sakura-Chan, solo queríamos ver como estabas- dijo el rubio nervioso

-¡¿Y por eso estaban escondidos?!-dijo Sakura un poco menos molesta

-Eh... bueno íbamos al hospital a ver si seguías ahí, pero apenas íbamos y te vimos platicando y pues quisimos saber-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca

-¡Estaban de metiches!- Afirmo

Los dos chicos e hicieron los locos voltiando a otro lado

-Saben, olvídelo, ya me voy-

-¡Espera!... Sakura-Chan-La chica no lo escucho pues ya había comenzado a saltar entre los árboles

-Me voy-dijo Sasuke, desapereciendo de un Puff

-Bien, me voy a dormir- dijo Naruto bostezando

* * *

Aa

Al fin termine el primer capitulo, díganme que les pareció, ¿Qué creen que le alla pasado a Saku para que cambiara?

Porfis, manden sus Review, hermosos, chulos porque sino... Snif...Snif, me pongo triste TwT

Bueni, cuídense

Beshitos Muack ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiwis! Mis queridos lectores, gracias por leer el Fic, espero que les guste y que me mande sus hermosos Review's**

**Bueni leanlo y me dicen que les parece Oki?**

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevo Equipo**

Era de noche en Konoha...

Una chica pelirosa caminaba en la calles de Konoha y tenía una dirección espezifica a la cual ir.

-(_Solo espero que Neji este en su casa_)-pensaba Sakura

* * *

En la Casa de los Hyuga...

En el Cuarto de Neji Hyuga...

-Oye Neji, Gai-Sensei me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros, ¿Qué sera?-Prengunto una voz femenina

-No lose, solo espero no sea una tontería-dijo Neji

-Si porque él y Lee son muy imperactivos-dijo la chica con fastidio

-Por cierto,¿No has visto a Lee?-Prenguntó Neji

-No,¿Porqué?-Pregunto la Chica

-Porque me dijo que me andaba buscando alguien-dijo el castaño

-¿Quien te andaba buscando?-Prengunto la Chica

-No lose, por eso te pregunte a ti Tenten, veo que te llevas muy bien con él y pues... a lo mejor te dijo algo-dijo Neji con oviedad

-No no lo eh visto desde el entrenamiento-respondio Tenten

-Bueno... voy al baño-dijo Neji

Tenten solo asintio.

* * *

Sakura había llegado a su destino

-Bien aqui es, solo espero que este Neji-Sakura suspiro

Sakura toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran, la puerta se abrio y estaba alli una señora, con un kimono color crema y el simbolo de el Clan Hyuga.

-Buenas Noches-Saludo Sakura

-Buenas Noches-respondio la señora

-¿Se encuentra Neji?-Pregunto la pelirosa

La señora solo asintio

-Esta en su habitación, pase a la sala, yo le avisare que vino a buscarlo-dijo la Señora

La señora llevo a Sakura a la sala, donde la pelirrosa se sento en un sillon y la señora salio del lugar hacia la habitacion del castaño

* * *

En la habitación de Neji

-Neji-san-dijo una voz femenina atra vez de la puerta

-Esta en el baño, ¿que necesitan?-dijo Tenten mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta.

-Lo buscan- dijo apenada la señora

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Tenten algo celosa (**Si me gusta el NejiTen y pues...¡tiene que estar celosa!**)

-No me dijo su nombre, pero es una chica, como de su edad-dijo la señora

-No me preocupe, yo le dijo a Neji-dijo con una falsa sonrisa en la cara

-Digale que lo esta esperando en la sala- la señora hiso una leve inclinacion y se fue a avisarle a la chica pelirosa

* * *

En la sala...

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la señora que trabajaba para los Hyuga

-En un momento biene esque esta en el baño-dijo apenada la señora

-Si, no ahy problema-dijo Sakura en el tono frío que usaba ahora

* * *

En el cuarto de Neji...

Neji salio del baño

-¿Vino alguien?-pregunto Neji

-Si, una de las empleadas, dijo que alguien te estaba buscando-dijo Tenten un poco enojada

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Neji curioso

-Nose, no le pregunto su nombre, solo me dijo que era una chica-dijo Tenten más enojada

-Bueno, voy a ver quien me busca-dijo Neji mientra salía del cuarto

-(_No me importa quien sea, ¿Como se atreve a venir a buscarlo a él, MI...compañero de equipo, pero el chico que me gusta, por lo tanto ¡MI CHICO!_)- Pensababa Tenten furiosa

-Tengo que hacer algo- murmuro Tenten

Tenten saco una playera blanca de mangas largas (**De las que usa Neji asi una de esas**), se quito el pantalón que traía, dejando ver un short de licra corto color cafe,(**Imaginen que la blusa de Tenten no tiene mangas**), se puso la pleyera y como el short era algo corto, parecia que solo traia puesta la playera de Neji.

* * *

En la Sala...

Las puertas se habren dejando ver a Neji

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto Neji confundido, no es normal ver a la Kunoichi en su Casa

-Hola Neji-Saludo Sakura

-Hola, ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunto Neji

-Emm... pues... Necesito que me ayudes a...´-Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por la chica que acababa de entrar con ¡Una playera de Neji!

-Ten...Ten..-Dijo Neji algo confundido por lo que veía sin embargo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas

Tenten se sentía rara, pues no era usal que Sakura Haruno fuera a hablar con Neji ya que no eran muy amigos que digamos

-(_Que querra la Haruno, seguro algo importante, porque ella no le habla mucho a Neji)-_Pensaba Tenten

-(_Tenten, porque se prondria mi playera,¡Na! que importa, se ve genial_)-Pensaba Neji

Sakura se puso de pie y saco de sus pensamientos a los otros dos

-Em... Bueno... perdon por interrumpir, me retiro-dijo Sakura mientra salía de la sala casi corriendo

-(_Nunca crei que Neji Hyuga y Tenten fueran tan ''AMIGOS''_)-Pensaba Sakura mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

En la Sala...

-Tenten, ¿Que haces?-preguntó algo molesto Neji

-Eto... Veras... Neji...-Tenten no sabía que decirle a Neji- (_Trabaja rapido cerebrito_)-Pensaba Tenten

-¿Si?-Dijo Neji

-Emm... Pues.. Lo que pasa esque... mi pantalón estaba algo rasgado y me lo quite y me deje le short de licra que traía abajo-dijo apenada la castaña

-Entonces, ¿Porque traes una de mis playeras?-Pregunto dudando de lo que le decían

-Pues porque... me dio frío-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio

-Bueno es mejor que vallas por tus cosas no valla a ser que piensen otra cosa que no es-dijo Neji empezando a caminar

Neji se detuvo porque no sintio que su compañera caminara, asi que voltio y vio a Tenten con la cabeza agachada

-Andando, ¿Que esperas?-Dijo Neji algo fastidiado

-Neji...¿Que sientes por mi?-Pregunto Tenten con las mejillas sonrosadas y la cabeza aun agachada

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Neji, algo confundido

-Te pregunte-Tenten levanto la mirada- ¿Que sientes por mi?-Dijo Tenten, ella parecia muy segura pero por dentro se estaba mueriendo de los nervios

-Etto...Tenten... pues...¡Nose!, ¿Porque me preguntas eso?-Pregunto algo alterado y sonrojado Neji

-Solo contesta-Dijo triste Tenten

-Pues... No..No lose, ¿Y tú?- Dijo Neji con cara de tomate de lo rojo que estaba

Tenten abrio los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, Tenten se acerco a Neji tomo sus mejillas y acerco sus caras, podian sentir la respiracion del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos, y sintieron como sus labios eran pegados contra otros, no podían creerlo ¡Se estaba besando!.El beso fue tierno, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta-dijo Tenten con la cabeza agachada

-Si, creo que si-dijo Neji tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos

-¿Y ahora me diras tu respuesta?-pregunto Tenten con su cabeza agachada

Neji se sorprendió, tomo de la barbilla a Tenten y levanto su rostro y se acerco a el, lo habian hecho de nuevo, ¡otro beso!, Tenten paso sus brazos al cuello de Neji y él la habia tomado de la cintura, de nuevo se separaron por falta de aire

-Eso responde a tu pregunto-comento burlon Neji

-¡Si!-Dijo Tenten emocionada abrazando a Neji

-Oye Tenten...-Dijo Neji sonrojado

-¿Mande?-Prengunto Tenten si soltarlo

-Emm... Pues... Etto...¿So..somos Novios?-Pregunto Neji SÚPER nervioso

Tenten lo miro con ternura

-Pues... no lo se, se supone que para ser novios se le pregunta a la persona ¿no?-Dijo Tenten en tono Sarcastico

-Ya ya entendi... Tenten, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto nervioso aunque lo alla besado no quiere decir que va aceptar ser su novia

-¿Es broma?... ¡Claro que quiero ser tu Novia!-dijo tenten mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de él

-Oye... ¿crees que Sakura le diga a alguien?-Pregunto Neji

-No, no creo no es de la clase de chicas chismosas-dijo Tenten sin dejar de abrazar a su (**ahora**) NOVIO

Ellos estaban abrazados y escucharon un carraspeo de garganta, voltiaron y vieron a la empleada del Clan, viendolos con corasones en los ojos

-Eso fue tan romantico-dijo la empleada mientra suspiraba

-Neji, me tengo que ir, hasta luego-dijo Tenten estaba apunto de salir y sientio como alguien jalaba su brazo hasta quedar enfrente esa persona

-Hasta mañana-dijo Neji, y le dijo un beso de piquito a Tenten.

-Adios-Dijo Tenten muy sonrojada antes de irse

* * *

Una pelirrosa iba caminando tranquilamente, metida en sus pensamientos

-(_Nunca crei que alguien como Neji, fuera asi de... pervertido, pero pues, veo que ellos son Novios, ¿o no?, no lose..._)-Sakura salio de sus pensamientos al ver a alguien muy conocido para ella

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?-pregunto la chica

-¿Si?-respondio con aburrimiento el peliblanco

-¿Que haces a estas horas aqui?-Prengunto la pelirrosa

-Pues...por ahi me dijeron que necesitas ayuda y como eres mi pequeña alumna te voy a ayudar-dijo Kakashi

-¿Me entrenaras Kakashi-Sensei?-Prengunto emocionada Sakura

-¡Nop!-Dijo Kakashi Burlón

-¿Entonces, como me ayudaras?-Pregunto la chica con fastidio

-Un amigo te ayudara-dijo kakashi con suspenso para fastidiar a su alumna

-¡Asi es, La Bestia Azul de Konoha te ayudara!- se oyo un voz entre los arboles

En menos de 30 segudos ya tenían a Maito Gai parado enfrente se ellos

-¿Gai-Sensei?-Pregunto Sakura

-Si, Sakura, Kakashi me conto tu problema y apartir de mañana entrenaras con nosotros-dijo Gai

-¿Nosotros?-Preguto dudosa

-¡Si!, entrenaras con el quipo Gai-Dijo Gai muy animado

-¿Con su equipo?-Pregunto la pelirrosa-(_Tendre que estarme aguantando las miraditas de Neji y Tenten)_

-Si, mañana a las 9:00 en el campo 13- dijo Gai muy emocionado

-Pero.. esque a esa hora estoy entrenando con Sai-dijo Sakura

-Bueno entonces a las 9:30-dijo Gai un poco triste el queria entrenar lo más que se pudiera

-De acuerdo-dijo Sakura

-Hasta luego-dijo Gai mientra empazaba a saltar entre los arboles

-Bien, hise mi buena accion del año-dijo Kakashi mientra empezaba a caminar

-Sensei-lo llamo Sakura

-Hmn-contesto Kakashi sin dejar de caminar

- Sabes lo de mis padres, ¿cierto?-pregunto con tristeza Sakura

-Si, lose, pero tienes que ser fuerte, bueno más de lo que ya eres-dijo kakashi tratando de animarla

-Gracias-susurro

-Por cierto, mañana despues de tu entrenamiento con Sai, te quedas hasta que llegemos, para decirles a tus compañeros, asi que no le digas a Sai-dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo

-De acuerdo Sensei-murmuro Sakura, mientra se iba a su casa

* * *

Al fin Segundo Capitulo, si se que no son muchos, pero es pesado despues de toda la tarea que llevo en la escuela quieren que este de lo mas alegre pues no puedo, pero gracias por leer el Fic espero les guste

Si'si, lose lo hise más corto, perdon pero no tengo mucho tiempo ,pero los fines de semana es cuando me pongo a escribir.

Gracias por sus Hermosos,Bellisimos,Presiosos y Lindos:3 Review, se los agradesco mucho... es mi primer Fic y quiero hacerlo bien, si tiene opiniones diganmelas par aponerlas y/o agregarlas en el Fic

Beshitos Muack ;*

Por cierto, voy a publicar los capitulos todos los viernes y si los acabo antes pues antes. Para que esten al pendiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada, no quiero que se enojen conmigo por no publicar el Viernes pero... empezaron los... Benditos examenes y hay no, si me va mal, me van a regañar, desenme suerte,bueno de verdad no se enojen conmigo y les aviso que posiblemente no vaya a publicar nuevo capitulo el Viernes, Yo se' yo se, lo examenes ya se se van a haber acabado pero, no tengo, nada nadita de inspiracion en este momento, este capitulo ya tenia la mayoria por eso no salio tan mal, pero espero me comprendan, de verdad necesito salir bien en los examenes, espero me comprendan C:, Sin mas que decir: **

**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo**

Capitulo 3

Entrenamiento

Sai se dirigía a la casa de Sakura para irse a entrenar, Sai llego a la casa de la chica y toco la puerta.

A Sakura se le había olvidado que tenía que entrenar con Sai asi que se levanto a abrir la puerta y se topo con Sai alli parado

-Buenos días.-saludo la pelirrosa con voz a dormilada

-¿Se te olvido que ibamos a entrenar?.-pregunto burlón Sai

-Ya pasa.-dijo un poco molesta

-Esta bien, no le enojes fea.-contesto Sai

-Voy a cambiarme.-dijo Sakura mientras subia las escaleras

Sai se sento en la sala y vio una foto de ella y sus padres

-Sakura, como cambiaste desde que ellos murieron.-susurro para el mismo

Flash back

Sakura estaba en la sala de su casa con sus rodillas sobre el sillon y su cara escondida entre ellas, eran alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana,se oye como tocan la puerta ella no quiso abrir despues de todo sabia quien era

-Sakura, ¿estas ahi?.-pregunto una voz varonil

-Si.-dijo la pelirrosa con un tono triste

-Me abres.-dijo en forma sarcastica

-Pasa, esta abierto.-dijo levantando la cara

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una chico con piel palida, cabello color negro, que usaba un una playera morada de manga larga y un pantalon del mismo color

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto al ver a su amiga con los ojos hinchados

-Si, solo me pase toda la noche llorando.-dijo ironica

-Ya,ya calmate, ya entendi.-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Que necesitas?.-pregunto fría la chica

-Solo vine a verte a ver como seguias, y ya me di cuenta de que andas muy mal.-dijo burlon el chico

-Bien, ya me viste, te puedes ir.-comento cortante la pelirrosa

-Oye fea, ¿no entrenaras con Kakashi?.-pregunto el chico mientra se sentaba a un lado de ella

-No, despues de todo el sabe lo de mis padres y seguro entendera que quiero estar sola.-dijo algo triste

-Bueno, no te preocupes yo me quedo contigo.-dijo el chico

-Gracias Sai, pero no es necesario que te quedes conmigo.-dijo la chica sintiendose algo culpable pues el chico tenia que ir a entrenar

-No yo se que no es necesario, pero eres mi amiga y te quiero apoyar y cuidar de que no hagas tonterias como anoche.-dijo regañandola

End Flash Back

-Sai, ya vamonos, si no se nos hara tarde.-dijo Sakura mientras salia por la puerta

-Si,ya voy.-dijo mientras se paraba y salia

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Bien, Kakashi-Sensei dijo que nos tenia que decir algo a todos.-dijo sin voltear a ver al chico

-Okey, oye ¿como te fue pidiendo ayuda para entrenar?.-pregunto curioso

-Bien, o bueno...algo asi, le pedi ayuda a Kiba y me dijo que no porque era mujer, a Lee pero...-Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Lee?.-Pregunto mostrando asombro en su cara

Sakura solo asintio

-Debes estar muy urgida, para pedirle ayuda a Lee.-dijo Burlon

-Jajaja, muy gracioso.-dijo sarcastica-pero no le pedi ayuda porque sabe mucho Taijustu.-dijo mientras volteba su cara a otro lado

-Bueno,bueno, sigeme contando.-dijo para ya no fastidiar mas a la chica

-Lee, me dijo que no, y le pregunte si no sabia a quien le podia pedir ayuda y me dijo que a Neji y le fui a preguntar y pues... paso algo extraño.-dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Que paso?.-pregunto, al no ver reaccion en la cara de la chica

-Creo que Neji y Tenten son novios.-dijo sin mas Sakura con cara de asco

Sai desencajo la mandibula

-¿Porque?.-pregunto al ver que su amiga tenia cara de asco

-Porque, ayer estaba esperando a Neji y cuando llego le iba a pregutnar y llego Tenten con la camisa de Neji puesta.-dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Y que?, eso no significa nada.-dijo algo confundido el pelinegro

-Porque solo llevaba la camisa de Neji.-dijo con oviedad

-Oh,ya entendi.-dijo mientas se rascaba la nuca-Pero,¿Porque no le preguntaste que si te ayuda a entrenar?.-pregunto el chico

-Porque no queria que Tenten estubiera ahi viendonos ,se podia poner celosa, o algo asi y sus miraditas ¡Ah no que asco!.-dijo Sakura

-Jajaja, seguramente cuando tengas novio, vas a andar igualita.-dijo burlon mientra Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡Claro que no!.-contesto algo molesta

-Bueno, ya a entrenar.-dijo mientras iba a un arbol a dejar sus cosas y Sakura hizo lo mismo

* * *

En un campo pequeño estaban Naruto y Sasuke esperando a su Sensei y a sus compañeros

-Teme, ¿Porque Kakashi-Sensei, nos habra citado más temprano?.-pregunto el rubio

-Nose, Dobe.-dijo aburrido el pelinegro

-Sakura-chan y Sai llegaran tarde otra vez.-afirmo Naruto

-¿Por que lo dices?.-pregunto tratando se sonar frío e indiferente porque él nunca aceptaria que le preocupa algo la pelirrosa

-Porque, no están.-dice con obviedad-Y porque seguramente están entrenando.-dijo algo preocupado por su ''hermanita''

-Oye Dobe, ¿Desde cuando Sakura entrena con Sai?.-pregunto Sasuke sonando indiferente

-Desde que te importa.-contesto burlon Naruto

-Hmn.-dijo Sasuke ignorandolo

De repente una nube de humo aparecío frente a ellos, ninguno de los se sorprendío pues... ya sabían quien era, una peliblanco muy apuesto (**Dejenme** **me encantan, todos están bien guapos *-***)

-Yo.-saludo el peliblanco

Los dos se voltiaron a ver entre si, luego miraron su muñeca como si tuvieran un reloj

-¡Se va a acabar el mundo!.-grito Naruto

-¿Que te pasa Naruto?.-pregunto el peliblanco al ver a su alumno gritando como loco

-¡Usted llego a tiempo Kakashi-Sensei!.-grito de nuevo el rubio

-Ah!, ¿eso?, si llege temprano porque tengo que hablar con ustedes.-dijo serio Kakashi

-Tenemos que esperar a Sakura-Chan y Sai-Baka.-dijo Naruto

-Ellos estan alla entrenando.-dijo el peliblanco

-¡Yosh!.-dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los arboles

* * *

El en campo de entrenamiento estaban una pelirosa y un pelinegro que alguien se acercaba a ellos

Llegaron tres chicos, y los estaban viendo entrenar, veian que estaban cansados y algo lastimandos

-Sakura-Chan-murmuro Naruto

Sakura iba a voltear a ver quien le había hablado,no había terminado de voltear cuando sintío una patada en el estomago,todos miraron sorprendidos como Sai había pateado a Sakura,ella había salido volando hasta chocar contra un árbol,los tres chicos corrieron hasta donde estaba Sakura, mientras ella se intentaba levantar.

-(_Se ve que esta mal, pero despues de todo ella se lo merece, me dijo Tarado ayer, pero sus heridas se ven algo graves, pero ella ninja medica,que se cure sola,pero..._)-pensaba Sasuke,mientras miraba a Sakura, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Naruto se acercaba a grandes zancadas a Sai y lo tomaba de las solapas

-Naruto sueltalo-dijo Sakura con algo de dificultad, su voz sonaba mal

Naruto ignoro a su amiga,y levanto su puño, ya lo tenía a centimetros de la cara de Sai estaba totalmente dispuesto a golpearlo, ¿Como se atrevia a golpear a una chica?,por muy shinobi que ella sea,él la considera su hermanita y no va a dejar que alguien le haga daño, él lo iba a golpear hasta que se cansara no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder y con una buena paliza se lo iba a dejar bien claro, estaba por golpearlo pero... sintio que una mano lo habia detenido no era la mano de su Sensei, menos la de Sasuke, era una mano delicada,era la mano de una mujer, era la mano de Sakura Haruno, ella habia detenido su golpe, todos estaban impresionados, porque nunca pensaron que la pelirosa fuera tan rapida

-(_¿Co...Como demonios hizo eso?_)-pensaron todos, y voltearon al lugar donde se suponia debia estar la pelirosa

-Naruto, ya dejalo-dijo Sakura, con un tono de voz algo carrasposo

-Pero, Sakura-chan el te golpeo-dijo como si de un niño chiquito se tratara

-¡No!, Eestaba entrenando conmigo, me trato como un shinobi Naruto, entiendelo, no necesito que me defiendas,soy un shinobi, yo eligi esta vida, es mi problema no es tuyo asi que no te metas Naruto, ademas nose de que te molestas, si tu no quisiste entrenar conmigo!.-dijo Sakura con reproche

Todos estaban impresionados por las palabras de Sakura, Naruto solto a Sai, ella comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y su Sensei

-Ya habla Kakashi-Sensei.-dijo Sakura indiferente

-Bueno, es algo sobre ti,¿les dices tú o lo hago yo?-pregunto burlon Kakashi, mientras todas las miradas se dirigian a ella, Sakura solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia otro lado

-Hazlo tú Sensei.-dijo Sakura aburrida

-Bien, quiero que todos despidamos a Sakura.-dijo Kakashi fingiendo tristeza

Ninguno de los 3 presentes entendian a que se referian su Sensei

-Porque, la pequeña Sakura ya no entranara con nosotros, ya no nos quiere.-dijo Kakahsi mientras se limpia una la falsa lagrima, y era fulminado con la mirada de Sakura

-(_Claro hechame la culpa Sensei_).-pensaba Sakura

-Sakura-chan ¿porque ya no entrenaras con nosotros?.-pregunto Naruto con tristeza

-Porque voy a entrenar con Gai-Sensei y su equipo.-susurro Sakura sin embargo todos los presentes la habían escuchando y sus 3 compañeros ensancharon los ojos, debía estar muy urgida para entrenar con Gai-sensei, ya que era un loco adicto a entrenar.

-¿Entrenaras con tu novio?.-pregunto burlon Sai

Todos ensancharon los ojos, pues no sabian que Sakura tuviera novio

-(_Por eso estaba tan rara con que entrenara con su equipo, ¿sera Neji o Lee?)._-pensaba Kakashi-Que guardadito te lo tenias Sakura.-dijo burlon mientras le picaba las costilla a la pelirosa

-¡Yo no tengo novio!.-grito molesta, mientras voltea su cara hacia otro lado

-Ya,ya, no te enojes fea.-dijo Sai tratando de calmarla

-Ya me voy.-dijo mientra recogia sus cosas y se daba la vuelta y se iba

-Bueno chicos a entrenar, Sai tu entrenaras conmigo y Naruto con Sasuke.-

* * *

En otro campo de entrenamiento estaba Gai y su equipo

-Gai-Sensei, ¿Cuál era la sorpresa que nos tenía?.-pregunto aburrida Tenten

-Esperen esque aun no es hora.-dijo volteando a todos lados esperando ver a su ''sorpresa'' por alli

Neji y Tenten estaban aburridos, pues conocian las sorpresas de su loco Sensei, y eran entrenar más o una carrera, cosas que para ellos eran tontas, mientras que Lee esperaba ansioso la sorpresa de su Sensei, en eso las ramas de los arboles comienzan a moverse, y los 3 chicos se pusieron en posicion de pelea... Pero se relajan al ver a una chica pelirosa, conocida de esos 3 acercarse

-Bien... la sorpresa que le tenía equipo es que ¡Sakura entrenara con nosotros!.-dijo emocionado Gai

A Lee le brillaron los ojos y fue a abrazar a la pelirosa , que estaba a un lado de Gai-Sensei

-¡Si! ¡Entrenaremos juntos mi bella flor!.-dijo Lee que estaba super contento de que su bella flor estuviera entrenando con él

-¡Bien! ¡A entrenar!.-Grito Gai contento

Sakura entrenaba con Tenten y Lee con Neji, mientra Gai daba 50 vueltas a la aldea con las manos.

* * *

Después de entrenar Sakura se fue a su casa y se sorprendío al ver a sus compañeros del equipo Kakashi hay en la puerta de su casa, hacia mucho tiempo no hablaban, mas que para entrenar.

Naruto tocaba con desesperacón la puerta, mientras Sai y Sasuke solo lo observaban.

-¿Que hacen aquí?.-pregunto una voz muy conocida detrás de ellos

Todos volteron a ver a quien los había llamado, y la vieron algo lastimada, con raspaduras, y cortadas, etc.

-Sakura-Chan,¿Porque tus padres no habren?.-pregunto confundido el rubio

-No estan.-dijo Sai, sabia que a su amiga le dolia que le preguntaran por ellos, pero como Naruto y Sasuke no sabian pues no evitaban esos comentarios

-Pasen-dijo Sakura mientras abria la puerta de su casa y se adentraba a la cocina

Los otros tres entraron y se sorprendieron al ver que la casa estaba a oscuras que parecía una casa solitaria, porque el color de las paredes era gris, no habia nada más que la sala de tres sillones, una televisión, y un comedor pequeño.

-Sakura-Chan hace mucho que no venia a tu casa, ¿La pintaron?.-pregunto Naruto

-No.-dijo Sakura desde la cocina

-¿Entonces porque...-Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta porque fue interrumpido

-Aqui hay Té.-dijo Sakura tratando de evadir la pregunta de su rubio amigo,mientra ponia sobre la mesa una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el Té?.-pregunto Sasuke,él recordaba como Sakura renegaba de que su madre siempre la obligaba a tomar Té

-No creo que te importe Uchiha.-respondio burlona

Todos estaban tranquilos tomando su Té

-Sakura-chan te tengo regalar un pajarito.-dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a todos lados observando la casa

-¿Porque?.-pregunto confundida la pelirosa

-Porque, cuando venia a buscarte,antes,se oian los pajaritos, y ahora no.-dijo mirando como la cara de su amiga mostro tristeza

-Naruto, es mejor que te calles.-Le recoméndo Sai

-Sai, dejalo hablar.-regaño Sakura

-Ah bueno...como te decia, Parece que falta algo y no se que es... parace como si alguien hubiera muer...-el rubio no pudo terminar porque lo interumpieron denuevo,tapandole la boca con la mano

-Naruto,ya callate.-le dijo Sai,mientra Naruto quito la mano de él de su boca

-Si Sakura-Chan no quiere que me calle, ¡No!.-dijo como niño chiquito mientras le sacaba la lengua

-De hecho Naruto, ahora si quiero que te calles.-dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras en su mirada se veia tristeza

Sai se dio cuenta, de que los comentarios del rubio habian lastimado a su amiga

-Ya nos vamos Sakura, hasta luego.-dijo Sai mientras sacaba a los otros dos

-Hasta Luego.-se despidío Sakura

* * *

Ya estando afuera de la casa de Sakura...

-¡¿Porque me sacas, no viste como esta?!.-pregunto alterado Naruto

-Y no hubiera estado asi,si te hubiras callado cuando te dije.-le recrimino Sai

-¿Que le paso?.-pregunto Sasuke

-No le gusta que le hablen de sus padres.-dijo Sai

-¿Porque?.-pregunto confundido Naruto

-Porque sus padres estan... Lejos, y los extraña.-dijo Sai

-Ah, pues que sensible.-dijo burlon Sasuke

-No te burles.-regaño Sai

-Ya me voy.-dijo el Pelinegro,mientras comenzaba a saltar entre las casas, y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo

* * *

En la recamara de la Pelirosa...

-Estupido Naruto, porque tenía que recordarmelo, ¡Y Yo!, porque no permiti que Sai lo callara la primera vez, ¡Estupidos sentimientos, ellos estan muertos que puedo hacer ya!-se decia a si misma Sakura.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el 3er capitulo espero que les haya gustado y les dire una cosa del siguiente capitulo:**

**Por favor no se molesten conmigo, si me quieren dar tomatazos por no publicar el viernes lo aceptare :c**

**Este viernes muy posiblemente no publique y si lo llego hacer sera algo corto, porque de veras que los examenes me estresan, no esque valla mal en la escuela, que dejenme decirles que soy muy buena estudiante (De'eee) Bueno el punto es que no quiero que se molesten conmigo si no publico este viernes, si es mi culpa no publicar el viernes pasado pero es que, sali en la noche con mis amigos, bien lindo nos divertimos y todo, (Ok'ok ya no les cueto y sigo con las cosas del Fic) Espero comprendan C:**

**Cuidense que tengan bonito Día**

**Muack ;* Beshitos**


End file.
